


INDULGENCES

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers all media types
Genre: Docking, M/M, Mech/Mech, Multi, Pain As Pleasure, pleasure as pain, self indulgent writings, sticky robot sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Indulging in different types of sexual experiences.





	INDULGENCES

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is going to be a collection of short bits of indulgent writings between mostly Sideswipe/Ratchet, though that might change so tags/ships will be updated as things are added. So please keep this in mind when reading. Each chapter will contain the specifics.

-Push In Press-

Summary:  Ratchet and Sideswipe with docking sex.

Tags:  sticky robot sex, docking, pleasure as pain, pain as pleasure

Based on headcanon/concept by Siderealv.

Ratchet pressed further back into the wall.  The pressure in his spike housing almost to the point of pain.  Between one vent and the next a static laced whimper weaves.  His entire frame trembles with pleasure on the verge of pain.

“Need me to stop, Ratch?”  His helm is pushed against his, sliding gently against that thick, sensor laden crest.  Sideswipe tightens the grip on his spike and backs away.  He rubs the tip of his own spike against the entrance of of Ratchet’s spike housing.  He was loathe to harm his lover as he lifts his free hand to stroke Ratchet’s chin before lifting it slightly, the cue that Ratchet was to online his optics to look at him before the would continue any play.

Ratchet bites his lip in relief and frustration but onlines his optics that are so light in color that it runs in small veins and tendrils of blue thru a field of white.  He shakes his helm.  His vocalizer clicking before he is able to form words.  “I…I’ve got the word, Sides.”  He reaches up a shaking hand to stroke over the middle of Sideswipe’s chest.  “Please,” he is able to get out before arching again into the pressure at his spike housing.

Sideswipe slides his helm to the side of Ratchet’s head to whisper in his audio.  “Okay.”

The bulbous head of the spike puts a pressure onto the spike housing.  Spreading the rim so that it can sink deeper into Ratchet’s spike channel.  The medic having already put code blocks into place to shunt the commands for extension aside for a time. It was running on a loop, bit automatics would take over eventually.

Both of them release small cries as there is an audible and slick pop as the tip of Sideswipe’s spike slips past the rim.  Ratchet digs his digits into the armor on Sideswipe’s chest in a bid to keep his hips utterly still.  He wants to press forward even as the wall digs into his back.

Sideswipe moans as both their transfluid trickle into the channel, adding a heated charged that pulsed at the tip of his spike.  He leans his free hand against the wall next to Ratchet’s chest to stop himself from driving forward. He dies shuffle his hips closer to sink in just a little deeper.  He pushes forward until he feels a round, contracted obstruction, the source of the transfluid.

Ratchet opens his mouth and pants even as the rest of his vents along his frame rip open fully to release the heat from his frame.  He wraps his arms about Sideswipe and shakes violently. He whimpers and optical fluid begins to trail from his optics.  He curls over as pleasure and pain radiate up from his pelvic array.  He leans his head against Sideswipe’s shoulder before he is able to online his optics.

His moaning gasp of pleasure thru his tears causes Sideswipe to shudder.  He draws his hips back minutely, tugging Ratchet’s with him from the tightness of the spike channel about his own spike.  His voice breaks over Ratchet’s name on warning as he makes these small thrusts.  His hands tightening on the remaining length of his spike as he strokes it in a broken off rhythm with the thrust.

Ratchet shakes his head and clings to Sideswipe so tightly metal creaks and dents. “No,” he manages between the heavy static, “inside.”

His helm slams back against the wall as he breaks first.  The stunting command loop finally failing and triggering his spike to extend.  A flow of transfluid erupting with its extension.

Sideswipe gasps and pulls away even as transfluid flows into his spike from the quick buildup of fluid pressure.  He squeezes his spike but cannot stop the release of his own transfluid with his overload.

The tip of his spike popping free in a flow of slick fluids.  Some of which stripped Ratchet’s chest and thighs.  Even his own become caked in Ratchet’s.

They moan in chorus and Sideswipe pressed forward into Ratchet’s frame to keep him upright while they ride out their own overloads.

Sideswipe, the first to come down, chuckles and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Ratchet’s head.  “Remind me to challenge you again about some of the kinky slag you got up to in med school.”  He moves his lips down to mouth at the cables of Ratchet’s neck as Ratchet returns his chuckle and cuddles into the tickling kisses.


End file.
